When designing various systems or devices, such as fluid delivery systems, e.g., ink delivery systems, preliminary testing is often performed to determine how these systems or devices are going behave during operation, and to perhaps determine if or when certain failures may occur. For example, for ink delivery systems, it is important to investigate whether ink delivery nozzles will be come clogged or partially clogged over time, leading to reduced printing performance. In many cases, it may take impractical lengths of time to determine how a device or system will behave, especially well into the system's or device's lifecycle. Therefore, tests are often developed to be conducted for reduced times that simulate operation of a system or device over a much longer time.